Pagers of various varieties have been marketed for years. Pagers with alert transmitting capabilities have also been available. Various communication problems, though, are still unsolved. Problems exist in the public with instant communication needs. Alerting someone of a distress situation has been limited, in typical pursuits, to one-way pagers that page a central alarm location or the like. Two-way communication devices exist but do not include all functions needed to establish assurances wanted by many people. The present invention solves these problems.